


Lucifer, The Matchmaker

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam has been going through hell with the devil riding shotgun in his brain.  But things have been differently now…the devil’s attention has been diverted from torture, deciding it was more fun to try to get Sam together…with you.





	Lucifer, The Matchmaker

“Come on, Sam. She is right there. You know you want her, just go tell her!” Lucifer growled out. He had been on this tirade for a while now, ever since you started hunting with the boys again. It wasn’t the first time Sam had worked with you, but it was the first time since Lucifer came out to play.

Sam tried to ignore the devil, tried to keep his focus on the book in front of him, but it was no use. Every few moments, his eyes would drift up and catch the sight of you typing away on your computer. Your beautiful hair pulled back and out of your face, letting those gorgeous eyes shine in the morning light.

As much as he hated to admit that Lucifer was right, he did want you. He has had feelings for you since the first time he met you all those years ago. But it never seemed like the right time, or the right place. And with Lucifer in his mind, now definitely wasn’t either.

“I mean, look at her, Sam. Look at the way her hair falls over those shoulders…over her neck. Don’t you want to kiss that neck, Sammy?” Lucifer whispered in his ear.

Sam took a ragged breath as he tried not to think about it, but the devil had other ideas. A hallucination occurred right before him. He saw himself and you standing together, your arms were around his neck and his were hook on your waist as you kissed each other passionately.

“Just like that, Sam. That’s how it would happen…if you would MAN UP AND ASK HER ALREADY!” Lucifer was now screaming in his face. “Come on, man!”

Sam just got up and quickly moved into the kitchen for a glass of water, trying to pull his eyes away from the image Lucifer was putting there.

“Are you scared to ask her? What if you practiced? Okay…I’ll be her!” Sam glanced over and saw Lucifer’s image shift, as if smoke, before it finally changed and looked like you. “Was there something you wanted to talk about, Sam?” Your image coyly played with a strand of hair, batting your eyes at him.

“Stop. It.” Sam growled before going back to his spot across from you at the table. If you had heard Sam talk to himself, you didn’t acknowledge it, thankfully.

“Oh, so you will talk to me, but not her? That makes a lot of sense.” Lucifer deadpanned. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the table, staring down at Sam. He had a little glimmer in his eye as he stood up and moved around the table. “Fine, if you won’t do it…I will.”

Sam’s eyes shot up and looked across at you as Lucifer leaned down and pulled the hair off your shoulder, before gently placing a couple kisses against your neck. You shifted at that moment, in truth trying to get more comfortable, but to Sam’s eyes, it looked like the devil was making you squirm.

“She is so soft, tastes so sweet.” Lucifer cooed as he reached a hand up to pull your chin towards him.

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” Sam screamed, launching himself forward to stop Lucifer.

But that was the thing…Lucifer wasn’t really there. So, instead of tackling Lucifer to the ground to pummel him, he took you down instead. The chair you were sitting in cracked under the weight of you both as you crashed down and landed on your back, the giant that was Sam hovering over you.

“S-Sam?!” You gasped. There was a look in his eyes, shifting every few moments. It started as rage and anger, then morphed into shock and embarrassment, then awe as you looked up at him. “Sam…are you okay?” On instinct, you reached up and pushed some of his chestnut hair behind his ear.

He felt your hand against his cheek and he sighed. “Y/n…I…”

“It’s okay, Sam.” You assured him. You smiled up at him and tilted your head a bit, enjoying how close he was to you.

Sam saw his opportunity, so he shifted forward a bit, gaging you reaction. But when he saw you shift up slightly, he decided to throw caution to the wind. He quickly leaned down and captured your lips with his. Your arms immediately wrapped around him, pulling him down with you.

“TOUCHDOWN! TOUCHDOWN TEAM LUCIFER!” Lucifer shouted loudly, running in a little circle with his fits thrown up in victory. His voice made Sam flinch for a moment, but then fell into another kiss with you.

The moment was short lived as you heard the Impala pull up to the cabin. As Dean walked in, you quickly took some bags from him, saying how you were going to cook tonight. While that exchange went on, Sam had one of his own.

“Maybe next time you will listen to me?” Lucifer said with a proud smirk. Sam had to admit, for the first time in his life, he was glad he was tricked by the devil. He nodded towards the devil before getting up and following you into the kitchen, offering to help cook. 


End file.
